Ambush on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Team
The Ambush on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Team was a failed attempt by the True Believers to assassinate Daisy Johnson and keep the S.H.I.E.L.D. team from returning into their time, believing that it would prevent the Destruction of Earth. Background In an alternate timeline, a cataclysmic event caused the Destruction of Earth, leading the remnants of Humanity to seek refuge in the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Over time, the destruction of Earth was attributed to the powerful S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Inhuman Quake. However, a prophecy emanating from Robin Hinton began to be shared among the human survivors: a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would come from the past and save Humanity, which had been enslaved by the Kree. In retaliation, the Kree Watch exiled all those who believed and propagated this prophecy on the surface of Earth, assuming that they would be devoured by Vrellnexians who had invaded the cracked planet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two Those True Believers managed to survive in the former S.H.I.E.L.D. plane, the Zephyr One. However, disagreements arose regarding what they should do once the prophecy would be fulfilled. While Owen Shaw thought that they should help the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Samuel Voss considered that killing them would prevent Quake from returning into their time, and subsequently avert the destruction of Earth. The argument ultimately caused Voss to kill his friend Shaw.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Years later, Voss learned that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had arrived and welcomed them, along with Shaw's son Deke, into the Zephyr One.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Ambush confronts Samuel Voss about the White Monolith's shard]] Upon learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. had found a fragment of the White Monolith in the Zephyr One, Deke Shaw recognized it as a belonging of his father Owen, who was supposed to be away and returning soon. While the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents studied it, Shaw waited to be alone with Samuel Voss and confronted it about this discovery, claiming that his father would never have left the fragment behind. This prompted Voss to punch Shaw in the face, knocking him unconscious. Leaving Shaw incapacitated, Voss left to find Daisy Johnson, who desperately tried to get some answers from Robin Hinton, but to no avail as Hinton could not discern past, present and future. Meanwhile, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons realized that they had been locked in the room where the White Monolith activation machine was. They shouted for help and were heard by Phil Coulson and Melinda May, who soon encountered Roughneck and another True Believer. As Coulson tried to figure out what was happening, Roughneck told him that he would not die if they peacefully surrendered. In another part of the ship, Voss showed Johnson a footage displaying the last images of Quake before the Destruction of Earth. Although Johnson promised that she would do her best to avoid such a cataclysm should she return into her time, Voss was unwilling to take the risk. As two other True Believers arrived, Voss drew a knife and told Johnson that killing her would save the life of billions. is stabbed by Samuel Voss]] The True Believers attacked Johnson, who managed to defend herself, stabbing one of her opponent in the thigh and repelling the assaults of the two others. As Hinton approached the fight scene, Voss decided that he could not risk having her giving S.H.I.E.L.D. answers regarding how they could return into the past and he stabbed her in the stomach, much to Johnson's horror. dies in Melinda May's arms]] Having defeated his own adversaries, Coulson arrived to help Johnson. Together, Coulson and Johnson managed to succeed against the True Believers, who were taken into custody in the Zephyr One. May rushed at the heavily wounded Hinton, who revealed that in this timeline, she had become May's adopted daughter. Before dying, Hinton revealed to May the key for them to return into their time: the Inhuman Flint. Later, Johnson found Shaw imprisoned in a cell and released him, informing him of Hinton's death. Aftermath Despite Robin Hinton's death, S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to get the answers they were looking for regarding how the could return in the past: by having the Inhuman Flint build a White Monolith thanks to his geokinetics powers and the fragment S.H.I.E.L.D. had found in the Zephyr One. Therefore, S.H.I.E.L.D. worked on repairing the aircraft so that they could take it back to the Lighthouse in order to find Flint. Samuel Voss and the other True Believers were imprisoned in the Zephyr One, with Voss' fate being left to Deke Shaw, who chose to spare him as he was disoriented regarding what he ought to do. When the Zephyr was ready to take off, the True Believers were released and sent into the caves in the surface of the Earth. Despite Sinara infiltrating the plane and attempting to kill Daisy Johnson, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to go back to the Lighthouse. References Category:Events